I Once Planned Heists
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1602: Put on wedding planning hiatus by Spencer, Quinn calls on Sophia to do a favor for her, which may lead to some bigger changes. - Trinity series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 76th cycle. Now cycle 77!_

* * *

**"I Once Planned Heists"  
(Older) Quinn/Spencer (OC), Sophia (OC; Nellie V.)  
Trinity series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

In the months that followed her engagement to Spencer, Quinn discovered something that both amused and shocked, and it was that planning a wedding at times could feel a lot like what she used to do with Santana and Brittany when they'd have a client for a Trinity job.

She wasn't sure whether or not Spencer would want to be involved in all this, or if he would be the kind of guy who would prefer to take a backseat to all the decisions. It wasn't long though that she found her fiancé was not one of those. Whatever she asked his opinion on he would give a serious and invested consideration before voicing his choice. She was lucky to have him there for some of it, too. The more time passed, the more elements came together, it piled up on her like a mountain of stress she was meant to bear on her shoulders.

Eventually, he had insisted that she take a day off, to actually use her weekend as a weekend, and he'd gone so far as to recruit Sophia to watch her and make sure she would not try to change table settings or bridesmaids' dresses. At least that was what it felt like when their friend and neighbor showed up on her doorstep. Spencer had gone out, leaving them alone, and maybe for this Quinn had managed to confess something on to Sophia that she hadn't told Spencer about.

"Listen, if I sent you to the pharmacy, do you think you could get something for me?"

"You mean my dad's store?" Sophia smirked.

"I mean, could you get it without anyone knowing and then bring it back?" Now Sophia looked at her with far more curiosity. 'Allie' was being mysterious, and this intrigued her.

"Why would you need me to… Wait, hold on," Sophia sat up, pieces of this puzzle starting to draw together, and the closer they got to forming a picture, the more anxious she became. "This thing you want me to get, it wouldn't happen to be a plastic stick with a bit you pee on, would it?"

"Sophia!" Quinn sputtered, and the girl laughed. "And, well…" she blinked; it wasn't like she was wrong. "Fine, yes, it's that. I don't know which kind is…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I know which one's best," Sophia was already getting up.

"Professional opinion?" Quinn teased.

"Personal experience," Sophia returned, and Quinn blinked.

"Oh… I didn't…"

"Might be interesting to see one come up positive for once. I mean, how sure are you?"

"Sure enough that I need to check," Quinn didn't know why this made her feel like a kid; it wasn't like _she_ hadn't seen a positive one before. _Years, so many years ago…_ She knew what it felt like to be in the early stages of pregnancy.

So Sophia had headed out to make a quick run to her father's store, leaving Quinn to nervously wait on her and try not to go delving in her wedding notes. But then twenty minutes later, Sophia returned, a paper bag in hand.

"That was a close call. Mrs. Callahan started talking to me, and for a minute there I thought she'd seen what I was holding. Knowing her, she would have talked to my father, and that would not have been… Anyway, here you go. You just need to do your thing, wait a couple minutes…" she gestured.

"Yeah, I'm not new at this either," Quinn took the box and went into the bathroom. After she'd 'done her thing,' she'd set the stick on the edge of the counter, washed her hands, and, because she was suddenly much too nervous, she opened the door and asked Sophia to come and wait with her.

"Question… If this thing is positive… It's good news, right?"

"I – of course, it is," Quinn nodded.

She didn't want to react, one way or another, not until she knew for sure. But now Sophia had put the thought into her head, and that was the first thing she'd thought of, that she would be happy if she and Spencer had a child. What was the point of having a new life if she couldn't do the things she'd once believed she could never have. When she had been planning heists instead of weddings, when she had been a thief, she had never imagined having a child, one that she would keep and raise herself. If she ever had a boyfriend at any one time, she was always careful to make sure accidents didn't happen.

But that was done now. No more running around, no more breaking and entering… She was Allie now, and Allie was no thief. Allie worked for the paper. Allie was engaged to Tommy. Allie…

Allie was about to be a mother.

Quinn held the stick, staring at the plus sign that had bloomed up in the small window, and there it was. Maybe she'd go and see a doctor to be absolutely sure, but she knew what she'd be told.

"Allie?" Sophia spoke, and Quinn blinked, realizing she had been sitting there, staring at the stick, just about transfixed. "You okay?"

There had been one time, back when she was alone, when those very meticulous precautions had possibly failed her, because of symptoms she'd believed to be telling her she might be expecting. That time, too, she'd gotten a test, and she remembered what it had felt like sitting there, waiting for the plastic thing to decide her fate. Back then, she had been more than nervous, she'd been terrified. It had put her face to face with what her life was becoming, and the possibility that it might put her in a tight spot.

But the test back then had been negative, and though she would go to a doctor here, too, to make sure, she remembered the feeling, sitting there with the negative test in hand. It had been relief as much as it had been grief that it should feel like relief.

Today, sitting and staring at the positive test, it was not relief she felt, though it might be said there was some form of that in there, too. No, what she felt was… so much joy, so much so that she wanted to cry, and she did, smiling, too.

"I'm really, really okay."

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
